The Day The Sun Died (Part 3 of the Darkness series)
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: RTW and Solaris return to tell the tale of the Talbourne as they flee Uniea's horde of demons. The clan is broken and it's members even more so. A story of darkness and healing, Balto: The Day the Sun Died. Rated T for some violence and gore.


Balto: The Day the Sun Died Part III of the Darkness Saga

Written by: Anthony Rotramel Cowritten by: Solaris Nightfire

Started: 07/22/2015 Finished: 07/27/2015

Pages: 83 Words: 21,900

Note: This story was inspired by Balto, 1995 and Balto 2: Wolf Quest 2000 by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. The character s Shadow, Snap, Leaf, Timbre, Dash, Dolo, Brooke, Talkeet, Aniu, Shade, and the events of this story are 2015 by Anthony Rotramel. The characters Solaris and Kallisto are 2015 by Solaris Nightfire. The other characters are copyright by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

Forward:

I want to thank you all for sticking with me through the years. I am sorry this story took so long to get out, my life got a little rearranged when I got married and started learning to be a father. I've had a lot of things to worry about, and writing just didn't fit into the scheme of things at that time. But now, I'm back! And I plan to write for some time, though I may be a little slower than I used to be. Thank you for all your support and kind words over the years. After this long break, my hope is that you will come back and enjoy these characters and this world that I have enjoyed being a part of so much over the years. RTW is back, and he's not going anywhere :).

\- Anthony Rotramel

Previously in Balto: When Darkness Falls .

Dash opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was lying in his chamber. He sprang to his paws and groaned. He almost fell over.  
Dash shook his head a few times and took a step forward. Satisfied that his legs were stable he bolted out of the chamber and down the stone ramp toward the Main Chamber, his claws clicking on the cold stone. The entire Clan seemed to be gathered below.  
Dash? Dash stopped and swiveled his head forward. Timbre stood there.  
Timbre, what s going on? He asked.  
I could ask the same about you. He said You ve been sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours. Dash nodded and sighed. I m fine now. I was somewhere else. Shasta was there. Timbre sighed. I m sorry Dash. He said. Look. You alright buddy? Dash nodded. I m better than alright, better than I ve been in a long time. Timbre nodded, but his expression remained grave. Well, that s good, we re about to get into the thick of it. We could really use your guidance. What s going on? Dash asked.  
Timbre sighed. While you were out 4th Unit ran into a creature out on patrol. I ve never seen anything like it. From the description Aleu gave I think it s one of those hunters she talked about encountering in hell. It s been walking toward the cave for days now. We set out and tried to stop it but but what? Dash asked.  
I did my best. Timbre said. He sighed. We lost 4th Unit trying to take it down. The whole Unit?! Dash exclaimed.  
Timbre sighed and nodded. Leaf s gone Dash. Dash sighed. poor kid. he said.  
Timbre nodded. Now the thing is getting closer to the cave. It should be here any minute. Honestly, I don t know what we re going to do. I ve got the Defense Force standing by to cover the rest of the clan s retreat. I hate to leave our home, but the only advantage we have over this thing is speed. The way it cut through 4th Unit. He stopped for a moment. Dash, they didn t even touch it. Dash nodded.  
I don t think the whole of the Defense Force can bring it down, but we can keep the thing occupied while the rest of the Clan runs away. I ve set a rendezvous at the old scouting area up north. the mountains Dash said.  
Timbre nodded. will slow it down I hope, if it intends to pursue us. Dash nodded. Seems sound to me. He said. While I was out I was spoken to by a white wolf. I thought she was Aniu, but at the end it definitely wasn t. She said her name was Uina, that she was on a mission to destroy us. Timbre nodded. Well at least that explains the appearance of the Hunter. Dash nodded back. yeah, well, let s get down there. Timbre nodded and the two turned and ran to the Main Entrance. The Defense Force was formed up outside the cave, blocking the entrance.  
Timbre ran out in front of them. Wolves of the Talbourne Defense Force. You are being called upon to serve this day. He sighed. I m not going to sugar coat things for you, this is bad. You all know what happened to 4th Unit. We re not trying to bring this thing down. We just need to buy the others enough time to get ahead of it. We may not make it out of this alive, but the important thing is that the others make it away. If that happens I will give the order to retreat. At that time you are to break formation and run as fast as your paws can take you. We ll assemble with the rest of the Clan at rendezvous Bravo, the scouting area, up in the mountains. I ll see you all there, or at Aniu s side. He paused, his vision focused on Melody, who was standing at the front of the group about to leave, their children by her side. He swiveled his head back to the Defense Force. Lieutenants, take charge of your Units, be ready to move on my signal. He turned and walked to the center and slightly ahead of the large formation of wolves.  
A great crash was heard as the hunter toppled over a tree and emerged into the clearing.  
Stand by! Timbre called.  
The creature saw the wolves assembled in front of the cave and roared.  
Timbre turned and looked at Dash. My Alpha, go with them, now! Dash longed to stay and fight with his friend, but he knew his duty was to lead the clan. He nodded and took off running around the right side of the cave. The rest of the wolves followed.  
Timbre turned back to face the hunter. On my command! He called.  
The creature straightened its tail and aimed it at the wolf at the front of the group.  
Timbre watched it, knowing what it was about to do. on my command! He called.  
The creature suddenly tensed its tail and the blade flew out at Timbre impossibly fast.  
Just as the words were leaving Timbre s muzzle a gray flash shot in front of him. The creature s tail blade was knocked aside and lodged into the ground beside him.  
Timbre jumped back and turned his head to see Aleu crouched a few feet away, her vision locked on the hunter. Solaris and a fox that was unknown to him charged out of the tree line and ran straight for the hunter.  
The hunter growled and began to retract its tail blade.  
Solaris looked down at Tikaani and nodded.  
Tikaani s eyes glowed bright blue and the glow slowly covered her entire body. She reached out her paws and touched Solaris .  
The blue glow enveloped his paws and when she retracted hers, the glow stayed.  
Solaris turned and ran at the creature, just as it shot its spiked legs at Aleu.  
Aleu moved impossibly fast and dodged the two spikes just as they whooshed through the air over her head.  
Solaris let out a mighty yell and leapt through the air. As he came down he swiped his paw through the tendon connecting the spike. As he hit the ground he rolled and came up on his paws, still running forward. He ducked and slid under the other tendon, swiping with his paw to sever that one as well.  
The creature howled and the stumps shot blood onto the snow. The blueish glow around Solaris paws stuck to the ends of the tendons. It shot upward along the length of the severed flesh and when it had enveloped the limb completely, it vanished.  
The creature growled angrily and opened it s maw to shoot a ball of flame toward Aleu.  
Aleu still lay on the ground, from dodging the spikes. She barely managed to find her paws and leap clear as the explosion hit the snow, throwing her through the air and to the snow. The creature was already tracking her falling body with its tail.  
Solaris saw it and ran toward her.  
The creature howled again and shot its tail blade toward Aleu. Solaris knew she wouldn t dodge this one. It was too fast and she was still lying on the ground. He sprang forward and prayed to Aniu that his timing was correct.  
Aleu looked up just in time to see the tail blade whizzing straight for her face.  
Solaris eyes glowed blue and he shot forward.  
Aleu turned her head away from her death blow but heard only a solid thunk. She didn t feel any pain, no blood oozing through her fur. She opened her eyes and saw Solaris crouched on top of the red tendon stretching from the blade he d deflected. He slashed his paw through the thick muscle and hot blood splashed across his face and chest.  
The creature howled in pain.  
Aleu was shaking. She d been certain she was about to die.  
Solaris saw her shocked expression and smiled. He shook his fur to fling away as much of the blood as possible, the turned and ran back toward the creature.  
The hunter was already tracking Aleu with its other two legs and fired one. It whizzed over Solaris head and he couldn t stop himself quick enough to stop it.  
Aleu jumped to the side and felt the sharp spike pass so close to her that her fur shifted.  
Tikaani growled and leapt upon the tendon, severing it with her jaws.  
The creature howled again, but fired another spike, this time aimed at Solaris. He leapt straight up in the air. He d been concentrating on Aleu and hadn t noticed the creature taking aim at him. As he came down he landed on the spike. The golden wolf/dog held on for dear life as he shot forward with the spike. It embedded into a tree at the side of the clearing and it took all of Solaris strength to not be thrown violently into the trunk. He tore into the tendon with his teeth and swiped at it with his paws. It cut through and he tumbled to the snow as the spike and tendon disintegrated.  
The hunter growled and reared up on its hind legs.  
Tikaani turned and nodded at him.  
Solaris nodded back and they ran at the hunter from opposite angles. The hunter tracked them with it s heads and loosed fire balls at them.  
Both Tikaani and Solaris managed to avoid the lethal blasts. Solaris reached the hunter first and leapt to the side, avoiding the snapping jaws of the creature. As he landed in the snow he shifted direction and leapt again, landing on the creature s back. The hunter tried to throw him off but Solaris sank his teeth deep into its tore through the thick hide until hot blood gushed into his muzzle and across his face. Then allowed himself to be thrown clear.  
He hit the snow and rolled a few times before coming to rest on his belly.  
Tikaani leapt atop the hunter and rode its back as it bucked and thrashed. Her eyes glowed bright blue, then a blue beam leapt from the creature s neck wound to her eyes. A white pulse traveled down the beam almost quicker than the eye could follow and the blue beam exploded out of the creature s chest between its front legs.  
The hunter gurgled a growl of pain and collapsed to the ground. Tikaani leapt off the creatures back and rolled as she hit the ground, coming up on her paws.  
Solaris climbed to his feet and looked at the hunter. It was dead, lying in a massive pool of blood on top of the snow.  
He turned and smiled at Aleu as a chorus of cheers erupted from the Defense Force behind him. Solaris shifted his gaze to Tikaani who smiled and nodded, then ran over to him. Together they ran back to Aleu. You alright? Solaris asked.  
Aleu nodded and chuckled. Thanks to you. You saved my life. I thought that blade was going to take my head off. Solaris smiled back and Aleu reached up and rubbed the top of his head with her paw. Guess you re good for something after all. Solaris laughed. The three turned and ran up to Timbre who still stood in front of the Defense Force.  
That was amazing Aleu! Timbre called.  
Aleu smiled. It wasn t us, thank Aniu, she sent us Tikaani here. Aleu pointed her paw at the small fox.  
Timbre smiled. Thank you, we are in your debt. He said.  
Tikaani smiled back. I was in the area. She said.  
Timbre was about to say something more when a roar split the forest. another? He asked.  
Aleu looked to Solaris who looked at Tikaani. They turned to look across the clearing, , readying themselves for another battle. With a violent crash three more hunters crashed through the tree line.  
Aleu s eyes opened wide.  
Timbre s gaze was fixed on the new threats. Um Aleu, can you handle this? Aleu looked at Tikaani. Tikaani looked just as shocked and afraid as she did.  
Aleu glanced back at Timbre and shook her head.  
Timbre turned and saw that none of the Clan save the Defense Force was left. Alright that s it, wolves of the Talbourne Defense Force, fall back, rendezvous at point Bravo, let s go, stay with your Units, but get out of here, go, now! The Defense Force broke and ran as the three hunters howled and shot fireballs at the group.  
Aleu turned to Solaris, who had started toward the hunters. Solaris! She called. Searing heat passed by her as the fireballs sped past to explode near the cave, taking a few of the wolves that had been slower to follow Timbre s order with them.  
Solaris turned and looked at her. This is a fight for another day. She said.  
What do we do? Solaris asked.  
Aleu looked at the hunters. We run. She said.  
Solaris sighed and nodded.  
Aleu turned and ran back toward the retreating Defense Force. Solaris ran a short distance then turned and looked at the hunters. We ll be back. he said quietly. Then he turned and ran to catch up with Aleu.  
The three Hunter s advanced through the clearing with a mighty roar that was heard throughout the forest.

Some distance away, deep in the forest a winged white wolf stood beside a large rock. She laughed and raised her paw, extending one claw. The wolf placed her claw on the rock and dragged it downward with an ear piercing screech. A thin red line followed her claw. You will pay for what you did to me Aniu, you will pay by watching your beloved clan suffer, as my family suffered. She reached the base of the rock and turned her paw to the left at a right angle to the first red line. My father was stubborn. He could have done this long ago, but he honored your She stopped speaking and laughed. agreement . Her claw reached the edge of the rock and she turned her paw to drag the claw upward once more. I don t make agreements with those I can destroy, nor do I honor them. Since I m in charge now and he s no longer a problem, you re in a world of trouble. She turned her paw again and traced the red line back toward its beginning. It s time for judgment day, and it s going to be hell on Earth. The white wolf cackled as her claw tip reached the red line where it had begun. The white wolf leapt upon the rock as the red lines thickened, spreading to the center of the box she had traced on the rock. A strong wind kicked up and blew through her fur. My name is Uina The red lines merged and flashed, a reddish glow emanated from the square she had drawn and a shriek was heard from within the rock. Suddenly, demon wolves began pouring from the square into the forest. ..and I am your judge, jury and executioner. She said.  
She watched as the demon army began to assemble in front of the rock, even as more of them poured from the unnatural portal. She tilted her head upward, her fur swept by the rising wind. I m coming for you Talbourne!

The image of Uina shimmered and faded.  
Aniu stood at the foot of a crystal clear pond. She tilted her head upward and closed her eyes, tears spilling from the closed lids and tracing down her muzzle. Oh great creator, when will you allow me to assist my clan? They cannot stand against the forces that assemble against them. I do not understand why you have not sent word for me to react, but I know that you have your reasons, and that they are good and just. I will obey you. I remain faithful. I ask only that you protect them. She lowered her head and stared into the lake, her mind charged with emotion and many different thoughts. Aniu heard someone walk up behind her and she opened her eyes. I m here. A voice said. What would you ask of me? Aleu turned and saw Balto standing there, a shimmering blue glow around his form.  
She smiled.  
Welcome home my son.

Chapter I

Aleu still couldn't believe it.  
She stood in the snow under a grove of slumbering trees. She was next to the river the clan had decided to camp by after reaching their rendezvous. It was there that her mother had told her of the events in Nome. Her father, Balto, was gone.  
She lowered her head as Timbre began to speak, not really hearing his words. Instead, her mind whirled with questions and images of her father, who she realized now, she would never see again. Her eyes focused on the small bundle of sticks that the Clan had pulled together to memorialize Balto. She could hear his voice, as the many times he had given his daughter direction through her life, had comforted her when she had no one else, had loved her, when no one else seemed to care, played over in her mind. Timbre sighed. I think Jenna wanted to say something... He said. The wolf who was usually so strong and upright, held his head low as he walked away from the river's edge.  
Dolo nuzzled Jenna's shoulder as she stood by her side, then she stepped forward and replaced Timbre at the river's edge. Balto was my mate. She began. There was a time when I, like everyone else, looked down on him, feared him, because of his shared bloodline with you all. We came to realize we were wrong, all of us. There has never been a kinder, gentler, and more heroic soul in all the world. Her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head. Balto will always be remembered as a hero; by the people of Nome, as well as by this very clan, who he helped so much through the years. In times of darkness I always relied on his strength, and as we face this darkest of times without him. I do not know how we will prevail I know only this, that he trusted Aniu, and that always got him through. So shall we. We must trust Aniu, that she will get us through this time, and all those to come, even without my hero. She blinked away her tears and looked down at the sticks in the river. I love you Balto. Though we both made our mistakes in this life. I never stopped loving you. ..and so I will, for the rest of time. I shall look forward to the day when I see your smiling face once more, and we can be together again. No matter how long that may be, I will never forget you. Thank you Balto, for a wonderful life, for being there for me every time I needed you, for loving me, like I never knew I could be. Goodbye my love. Jenna looked up and her eyes filled with tears once more, as she walked back to Dolo and tucked her muzzle close to his shoulder, sobbing softly.  
Aleu sighed and stepped forward to take her mother's place, looking out over all the sad faces of the clan gathered by the river's edge. What She stopped as her voice cracked and tried to regain her composure. She sighed and continued. What does one say when they lose a parent? She said. A father, such as my Papa. She stopped as that word came forth, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. There are no words I can say to thank him enough for being there for me, for teaching me, everything that I know, for making me the wolf I have come to be for being there for me no matter how difficult the situation, for loving me and caring for me, like no one else on this Earth. Balto was a hero, as my mother said. He was the most selfless individual I have ever known. He will indeed be deeply missed by the members of this clan, who owe their very survival to him many times over. She sighed softly and her voice took on a tone of strength, as it often did when others were depending upon her. If there is one thing we can take solace in, it is that in his last moments on this Earth, he told my mother that Aniu had requested his help, that she needed him. Though it pains us greatly to lose him. I must have faith, that Aniu would not take him from us without purpose, and that he is a key to helping us to survive this coming trial. She looked over the faces before her and saw not only sadness, but fear, and uncertainty. ...for survive we shall. The numbers are stacked against us, but every time that the Talbourne has been threatened before, Aniu has delivered us. The road ahead will be hard, but in the end I do believe we will stand victorious. My father believed it, else he would not have given his life to the cause. We must honor his sacrifice and not lose heart. We must not let this new enemy break our spirit. We must remain strong, as my father was strong, so that when the time comes, we may trample our enemies under paw. She smiled. My father was a hero, he was a loving, caring soul, and we will never ever, forget him. She turned to face the river Timbre turned to the Defense Force, who stood separate from the rest. Talbourne Defense Force atten-sion! The wolves of the Force snapped to attention.  
Aleu smiled sadly as she gazed into the water. Goodbye papa. She said as she pushed the bundle of stikcs into the river's current with her nose.  
The sticks floated out a short distance before they were swept up by the current and bumping and bobbing over the rapids in the water, quickly drifted from sight.

Balto sighed and looked away from the pond in the forest clearing he was sitting in. He looked down at his paws, at the bluish glow that made up his form. Then he looked to his left, where his mother sat.  
Aniu turned her head and smiled sadly. This was necessary my son. I'm sorry. Balto nodded. I understand. He said. ...and so do they. Aniu nodded and the image in the pond wavered, then disappeared, replaced with shimmering water. We have much to do my son. She said.  
Balto nodded. I'm ready mother. Aniu smiled again. You have much to learn before you're ready to assist the Talbourne in the coming battle. Your teacher will be Autumn. She said.  
A red and orange wolf stepped forward out of the trees.  
Balto nodded.  
There is something you should know Balto. Aniu said.  
Balto turned his head. Mother? He asked.  
Aniu smiled. My son, this is your father. Autumn smiled. It's a pleasure to meet you Son. I wish it were under different circumstances. Balto's muzzle fell open. My father... He said slowly.  
Autumn stepped up in front of his son. I wish I had been there to actually be a father, but since joining your mother, I've been watching you, we both have, and we're so very proud of you. Balto smiled. Thank you father. He said.  
Autumn smiled back. As your mother said, we have much to do, shall we begin? Balto nodded. Of course Sir. Autumn smiled again. Well to begin, stretch out your wings. Balto's muzzle dropped. My my wings? He looked behind him and noticed for the first time the pure white wings that emerged from his shoulders. I I can fly? Autumn chuckled. Yes you can, or you will be able to. It usually takes some... Balto stretched out his wings and ran across the clearing, leaping into the air and stretching them out straight. He felt his paws leave the ground and looked down as his wings angled downward and he shot into the air, the small clearing quickly receding from him. He looked back forward and turned one wing to the right and upward as he'd seen the ailerons on Luke's plan do. This turned him sharply to the left and downward as he spiraled to the ground he cheered with happiness, the wind blowing through his fur.  
Autumn looked upward at his son in awe. Aniu smiled and stepped up to her mate. I told you he was special... She said softly.  
Autumn smiled as he watched Balto glide through the air. That he is... he said, but then I should hardly be surprised, he did come from you after all. Aniu smiled and nuzzled her mate's shoulder, watching as Balto started to descend, returning to the clearing. ...and you. Balto flared his wings, using them as flaps on the airplane and his angle of decent shallowed, slowing him down and allowing him to touch his paws to the ground. He folded his wings and ran to keep up with his speed, slowing gradually until he stood in front of Aniu and Autumn. He grinned. What's next?

Chapter II:

Back at the river's edge the wolves of the Talbourne were sleeping. Shadow, Aleu, Jenna, Timbre, Melody and Dash all sat a short distance away. Second Unit slept close by, on reserve in case of danger.  
Jenna smiled sadly. I remember the moment I believed in him, really believed. I was standing in the snow outside Nome, and I knew he just had to make it back. I couldn't believe what Steele had said, that he'd tried to take the medicine from him and fallen to his death. Even though Steele had my bandanna, which I'd left with Balto, I still couldn't believe it. I just knew he had to come back.. and then he did. From that moment I knew I'd never leave his side.  
Everyone nodded and Shadow chuckled. The first time I met him was at the cave, when he came looking for you. After all the stories I heard I never expected him to be what he was. He had more humility, didn't act the hero at all. I think that's the thing that stuck out most to me about him. Aleu sighed. My father and I had our differences when I was young, but through it all he never stopped loving me. He even let me go when I had to journey across the great waters even though he'd come to bring me home. He always trusted me, and during times of trial... Aleu stopped and lowered her head.  
Jenna stepped forward and nuzzled her daughters shoulder.  
Aleu stepped away. I'm sorry, I I can't do this right now... She turned and her eyes glowed blue, then she vanished from sight, a swirl of snow all that remained.  
Jenna sighed and looked at Shadow. Shadow... Shadow looked at the tracks that led away from where Aleu had stood. I think she just needs some time. Jenna nodded.  
Suddenly there was a cry from the darkness. Alert! Enemy at the... The voice was cut off by a growl and a yelp echoed across the darkness.  
Shadow swiveled his head toward his sleeping unit. 2nd Unit up, ready to fight! He called.  
The wolves of second unit awoke and stood, running to their Lieutenant's side as he called out again. Twelve wolves, their melted, blackened fur steaming in the cold night air leapt from the darkness, the leader had blood dripping from his muzzle. The wolves growled and then ran straight at the gathered Unit.  
The battle was short and brutal. Timbre pulled Jenna to safety while the 2nd Unit engaged the enemy. The clearing was consumed by barks, growls and yelps of pain from both sides. Finally, the few demons that had survived the encounter broke contact and retreated into the darkness, leaving the clearing strewn with the bodies of their fallen brethren. Shadow's Corporal, watched them leave as he turned back to the wolves. Second unit, everyone alright? He looked around. Shadow, Sir? Jenna suddenly tore away from Timbre and ran to the battleground. Shadow! She called.  
She came to a stop beside the reddish furred wolf, dropping to the snow at his side. He was breathing hard. There was so much blood covering the snow around him from the battle that Jenna couldn't tell how much of it was his. Timbre?! She called.  
Timbre ran up to her and knelt beside Shadow. He sighed. He turned his head to Solaris, who stood nearby. Solaris, go get Aleu and hurry. Solaris looked down at Shadow, then back to Timbre and simply nodded. He turned and his eyes flashed blue, then he was gone.

Aleu stood in the snow some distance from where the clan was camped. She needed to be alone. She didn't know how to organize her thoughts, for once, Aleu felt lost.  
She sighed. Papa I always depended upon you, for advise, for strength, when times grew hard. Now now you're gone. I trust Aniu, and I know she has a plan for us, for you, but I don't know if I can do this... without you... She hung her head and cried softly.  
Solaris blinked into sight just then a short distance away.  
Aleu turned. Solaris... Solaris walked toward her quickly. Aleu, you have to come back. Aleu sighed. Solaris, I can't she sighed. I can't do this right now. I can't face them, not like this... Solaris sighed. Aleu, you have to come back now. It's It's Shadow. Aleu turned her head sharply to face him. Shadow? Solaris nodded. Come, now. Aleu's eyes glowed blue and she disappeared into the night.  
Solaris sighed and followed her.  
Where Aleu had stood, only tiny flakes of white snow remained, swirling slowly to the ground.

Aleu suddenly appeared in the clearing amid a rush of snow flying about her. The wolves of the Talbourne were all gathered in a large circle. Aleu's heart dropped to the snow, her heart beating faster and faster as she walked forward, the wolves slowly parting as they noticed it was her trying to get through. When she reached the center of the circle she saw Shadow lying in the snow. Timbre had propped his head on his paws to make it easier for him to breathe. The snow was awash in bright red blood.  
Aleu turned her head to look up at Timbre. What happened?! she said.  
Timbre sighed. Demons attacked. They took out the sentry we had posted and Shadow called 2nd Unit to defend. They fought off the demons, but... He sighed.  
Aleu walked the short distance to Shadow's side and fell to the snow. Shadow Shadow! Oh God we.. we have to get him to the river, wash his wounds, let him rest. She looked around her. What are you all standing around for, help me! She cried. Timbre sighed.  
Aleu began to lick Shadow's neck.  
Shadow slowly and with great effort pushed her head away from his neck, so that she was looking at him. His paw fell limply to the snow. He was breathing hard. Aleu... he said with great effort.  
Tears clouded Aleu's eyes as she tried valiantly to keep them from falling. I've got to help you Shadow. She said, her voice cracking at the last word.  
Shadow smiled sadly Not not this time Aleu. He said, fighting for each word.  
Aleu's muzzle dropped open. What are you saying? She asked. She paused for a moment. No! No no no no no that is not happening. You're going to be fine damn it! ...you have to be. She looked over him, her mind counting up the injuries that covered his body. ...you have to be... she said again softer.  
Shadow smiled again, and with great effort, shifted his body, dropping his head on top of her paws. He turned his head to look up at her, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. Aleu when when I lost you I let the clan down. I let our family down I let everyone down but you you're stronger than I am don't make that mistake don't don't let losing me make you forget your re responsibilities. They need you. Aleu couldn't hold it back anymore and tears streamed down her face as she lowered her head to her dying mate's neck, nuzzling into it, ignoring the blood she covered herself in by doing so. but but Shadow I need you... She said through the tears.  
Shadow smiled sadly and breathed deep, her scent filling his nose, her soft fur soothing against his own, which already felt cold. It's alright Aleu. I've I've had a long wonderful life been been a part of the best clan.. of wolves on this this Earth. I've raised a family, known love and gotten to share it all with you I'm happy Aleu. I want want you to be happy whatever that means. Aleu sobbed into Shadow's bloody fur. You can't leave me Shadow how will I live without you? Shadow licked her cheek softly. The the same way.. you you always make make it through hard hard times. Trust in Aniu. She she has always been been your strength. Aleu shook her head. No she.. she can't have you. Not yet Aleu began to cry so hard it was hard to make out her words. There's so much we haven't done haven't said... Shadow dropped his head away from her neck, unable to hold his head up any longer. He began to pant harder and turned his head to look up at her. I love you.. my Aleu. Aleu turned her head downward and locked eyes with him, lowering her paw to his cheek. I love you too Shadow. She said, holding her breath to get the words out and gasping at the end as the tears overtook her again.  
Shadow's breath slowly left his body, then he was still, save for his head rolling slightly against her paws as his body relaxed. His eyes open, staring up into hers, his body still, too still.  
Aleu looked down at him. Shadow? She asked softly.  
There was no reply.  
Shadow... She said again.  
Only the gentle breeze blowing across the clearing answered her.  
Shadow! She screamed.  
Still his body remained still, his muzzle open slightly.  
Aleu tucked herself against her dead mate's side and sobbed. no no no no no you can't do this you can't leave me. I have more to say! She sobbed harder and pulled herself against him.  
Timbre turned away and looked at the river, and Jenna tucked her head to Dolo's side and cried softly.  
Every wolf in the clearing felt the loss of this loved member of their clan. There were no dry eyes among them, many turning away, unable to bear the sight of their beloved friend dead on the snow.  
After a few minutes Jenna pushed away from Dolo and walked slowly to her daughters side.  
Aleu sensed her mothers approach and turned her head to see her standing there. ...mother... she said.  
Jenna's face was clouded by tears. Come Aleu, he's he's gone. Aleu looked back to Shadow and nodded slowly. She turned back to him and nuzzled into his neck, licking his cheek softly before standing and walking a short distance away from the group with her mother.  
Timbre sighed and turned back around. ...Snap, Solaris? The two nodded and stepped up next to him.  
Timbre sighed. Move Shadow next to the river. He said.  
The two nodded and Snap helped push Shadow's body onto Solaris' back. Then the two walked to the edge of the river, where they laid Shadow in the snow under one of the trees very carefully.  
Snap looked at him for a moment and started crying herself, leaning heavily against Solaris. He tucked his muzzle down against the top of her head and did the best he could to comfort her.

Aleu stood by the river's edge. She couldn't sleep, not after what had happened. She looked back out over the slumbering wolves and envied them. She wished she could lose herself in a dark dreamless sleep, someplace she could escape from the truth which lay under a pine tree a short distance away.  
Shadow was gone.  
One moment he had been alive and well, the next he was gone.  
Her face was lined with frozen tears. It seemed she'd been unable to stop since it had happened. It hadn't been long in actuality, but to Aleu it felt like a lifetime.  
She padded through the fresh fallen snow and over to the river's edge, beside the body of her fallen mate. Aleu stood there for a moment and looked down at him. She kept expecting him to wake up, wanted him to wake up, to say that Aniu had given him a second chance but she knew that those days were over. Aniu herself had told Aleu this long ago. He was gone.  
Forever.  
Aleu fell heavily to the snow at his side. He looked like he was sleeping. Aleu had closed his eyes and if you didn't notice the blood in his fur, or the absence of breath, one might think the noble wolf was indeed simply sleeping deeply.  
How I wish that were true... Aleu thought to herself. She sighed and nuzzled his neck. I'm so sorry Shadow... She said softly. I should have been here should have protected you. You said not to let the clan down, but I already let you down. I let you get killed. She gasped for air against the tears that were flowing down her face. I was was too caught up in... She had to take a deep breath to continue. In my own grief to realize that we were still at war. For a moment I forgot, and I left your side. How can I ever face you again one day? How can I ever tell you how sorry I am? how much I regret this decision? Shadow didn't respond.  
His body already felt cold and stiff to Aleu.  
She sighed and stood. Aleu wouldn't get any of her answers here.  
Aleu felt something wet on her face besides her tears and raised her paw to it, rubbing softly at her fur, then brought it back down and looked at it.  
Blood... She thought. Shadow's blood... Suddenly she dropped her paw and backpedaled away from his body, stumbling and falling to her side in the snow. Aleu quickly jumped up and then fell once more, trying to escape from the gore that covered her. The blood that once gave her mate life. She turned and lept in the river, scrubbing at her face with her paws so hard that she knocked herself over int the water with a loud splash.  
She climbed to her feet and darted through the shoulder deep water, kicking it this way and that, rolling in it and throwing herself into the small rapids, anything to get the stains off of her fur.  
It's my fault. She thought. I got him killed, my Shadow. Aleu continued to roll in the water, heedless of the noise, not even thinking of the wolves sleeping close by. In her own little world, Aleu was alone.  
It can't be my fault! Aleu screamed inside her head. I loved him! I couldn't have been the cause of his death. It can't be! Why?! Why Aniu, why have you done this to me?! Aleu? A familiar voice said from the darkness at the edge of the river.  
Aleu's little world was shattered by the voice and she looked up, her shoulders pulling back, tail tucked between her legs and ears falling flat. It was Solaris.  
He frowned. Are are you okay? He asked.  
Aleu looked sharply down at the water and then back up at him, her body shaking visibly with the cold from the water. She shook her head and started to cry.  
Solaris ran into the river and to her side. Come on, get out of the water Aleu. He said softly.  
Aleu looked at him, then nodded and the two walked to the edge of the river and climbed out. She shook the water from her fur and stood there, unsure of what to say, what to feel. Solaris looked at her and saw a wolf who was certainly not okay. ...and how could she be? He asked himself. Throughout all their time together, Aleu had seemed unbreakable. He remembered her smile, her laugh, her happiness. That was gone now, replaced by the shell of a wolf before him. How do I help her? He asked himself. What were you doing in there? He finally asked her.  
Aleu sighed. His Shadow's... She sighed and hung her head. ...blood in my fur. She said in broken and quiet words.  
Solaris looked to the fallen wolf and sighed, looking back to his friend. Well, it's not there anymore, I promise. He smiled sadly. ..no more frolicking in the river at night alright? Aleu nodded. I'm sorry sorry I awoke you Solaris. She said slowly.  
Solaris smiled and leaned into her shoulder. It's alright Aleu. You need someone, I'm here. Aleu leaned heavily against her friend and sighed.  
Solaris sighed back. You you taught me to believe in myself again Aleu, he said. For that, I owe you the world already. For what you've taught me, and the friend you've been to me, I could never repay you. ..but I'm here. Aleu sobbed into his shoulder and nodded. Thank you... she murmured out and cried harder.  
Solaris tucked his head against his friends and let her cry, his tail drifting around her, trying to make her feel comfort at just being close to someone. Aleu felt the warmth of his body against hers, and it did give her some comfort. At least someone cared.  
Solaris closed his eyes, trying not to cry himself. He hadn't known Shadow that well, but it hurt him deeply to see his newest friend hurt so badly. Shhh... He said quietly. It's okay Aleu it's okay.

Chapter III:

Aleu opened her eyes to find herself inside a very familiar cave. She stood just as a white wolf shimmered into view.  
The white wolf's face was very sad. Hello my child. Aleu said nothing, but hung her head low.  
Aniu sighed. I'm so sorry Aleu. She said softly.  
Aleu snapped her head up. You're sorry?! She snapped.  
Aniu was the one that looked to the ground this time.  
I've been nothing but loyal to you for most of my life, since the day I knew you existed! And this is how you repay me?! I killed myself, went to hell, to rescue you! And you show me your eternal gratitude by taking away the one wolf that I loved more than any other, and my father as well. You've left me alone! Aniu sighed. My child... Aleu scoffed. No, don't give me that. You've left me alone. You took my father for your grand plan, and now for no reason you've taken my mate, my... Aleu had to stop and recompose herself. ...my Shadow. What reason did that serve? she cried. Tell me, did I do something wrong, because if I did then bring him back this instant and take me. He doesn't deserve this! His death was meaningless! He just got slaughtered by some goddamned demons out of nowhere, with no purpose, other than to take him from me! Aniu sighed again.  
No, don't you speak. I'm not done. Aleu said. She began to circle the white wolf. Why Aniu?! She yelled. Why did you have to take him?! Did you want to hurt me?! To make me feel pain so unimaginable it would crush me?! Because if you did, congratulations, you've succeeded. Aniu sighed. Of course I didn't Aleu. She said.  
Then WHY! Aleu yelled. You could have PROTECTED him! You knew what was going to happen! And you just let it, you watched it she stopped and shook her head. ...and did nothing. Aleu hung her head low. I I didn't know it was happening. I would give anything... She looked up and shouted the next word. ANYTHING! To go back, to be there when those freaks attacked and save him, but you just watched it and stood by Shadow was one of your GREATEST SOLDIERS! He gave more for you than almost anyone else in YOUR clan, and you just let him die Aniu sighed. That's not the way it works Aleu... She said softly.  
Aleu chuckled lightly. Oh, you mean the plan? She asked, a sarcastic edge to her voice. Well to HELL with the PLAN! She said loudly. Aleu fell to the ground of the cave and started to cry.  
Aniu sighed and walked over to her granddaughter. Aleu glanced up at her. He he was all I had left... She said through her tears. I trusted you. I loved you, and believed you would keep him safe Aleu locked eyes with the white wolf. Shadow has fought in so many battles, and yet he has always returned home to me. I thought you were watching over him but I was wrong. I guess he was just that good at what he did. Though her voice was softer, it still held a steel edge.  
Aniu sighed and put her paw on Aleu's shoulder.  
Aleu shrugged it off and stood. Don't, I don't want your pity, your comfort. Aniu sighed. My child. This is not what I brought you to discuss... She said softly.  
Aleu sighed. Of course it isn't. What do you want of me now? Aniu sighed once more. At such a time as this. I am sorry to have to ask this of you. ...but I need you to return to Shade's domain. Aleu chuckled. I'm already in hell, it can't get much worse, why do you need me to go there? Aniu sighed. Long ago, there was a wolf named Uina, Shade's daughter. She did not follow her father, but instead, followed me. She was a member of the Talbourne for a time, but she could not follow it's alpha in his mission to kill her father. She left the clan, but took my message with her. She was one of the first to spread my belief outside of the Talbourne Clan. She fell from this Earth long ago, of natural causes, and when she did, I made her one of my leaders, you would call them Lieutenants. We grew very close. I came to love Uina as my daughter. Then, one day as we sat watching over the world. Uina drew notice to the fact that her pack was in danger. Indeed, they were, but it was all part of the plan. We could do nothing to intervene. Uina could not understand this. She attacked me. I pleaded with her to reconsider, but she did not and persisted in her attack. I was forced to cast her from my service, and she fell into Shade's domain. After this she tried to take over hell from her father, but she was rash in her anger and was beaten by Shade and his demons. Shade cast her to earth to forever roam until she was killed, at which point, she would return. Dema was a scourge to this planet, but neither Shade, nor I, could think of a better way to hold her at bay at the time. Her anger burned so bright she could see nothing else. She wanted nothing but to hurt me, and to see the world laid waste in fire and death.  
Aniu paused and sighed. A few weeks ago my servant Steele killed her to protect Jenna, and nearly died in the process. When he killed her, she returned to Shade's domain, and this time, she was quite successful in overthrowing him. Shade lies imprisoned in his own domain, and powerless, and Uina controls his domain. That is why the demons, the hunters, why they all are here. Uina is determined to destroy the Talbourne, to make me watch my clan slaughtered, as hers was, and to be powerless to help. Aniu sighed. As of yet I have not received orders from the creator to intervene, but I stand ready at a moments notice to render aid to my family. That is why I needed your father. Aleu stared at the white wolf. Perhaps she wants you to know how it feels... She said coldly.  
Aniu sighed. Perhaps, but if that is the case, you, your family and all your friends will likely be killed. Aleu shook her head. I'm long past caring about that now. she said, her mind focused solely on her own pain.  
Aniu shut her eyes for a moment. It hurt her deeply to see the pain the loss of her mate had caused her granddaughter. Solaris, my child of light, he is the key to defeating Uina on this Earth, if he gets the chance that is why I told you to find him, but it will do us little good to kill her, simply for her to arrive back in Shade's domain and gather strength for another attack. For us to take Uina out of the equation, we must restore Shade to his position as ruler of his domain. It is for this purpose that I need you to return to his domain, to rescue him from his chains and restore him to his proper place. Aleu stared at the white wolf for a long time. You must be joking... she said finally.  
Aniu sighed.  
You think I would ever help that despicable piece of garbage? After all the pain he has caused me, my family, my clan? No, I will not do this. She said flatly.  
Aniu sighed. Please my child. It is true that Shade is evil, but he understands the need for a balance, and though he steps out of line from time to time, he is nowhere near as bad as Uina. And.. he is my son. Aniu said. Though he has walked down the wrong path for so long, though he wants nothing but my destruction, it pains me to feel his pain and suffering. He must be restored to his position if we are to prevail against Uina. Aleu shook her head. No, I will find another way. she said. I will not help Shade. Aniu sighed. My child... Aleu snapped back. You ASKED for my help, am I right? Aniu sighed and nodded. I can require nothing of you Aleu. She said softly. I simply ask that you look beyond your pain.  
Aleu shook her head. Not only mine, but the pain of all those he's hurt, not only in my family, or my clan, but across this entire planet. You asked. I said no. Aleu said flatly. My child please if we.. There is no WE. Aleu said.  
Aniu sighed.  
Aleu shook her head and turned away from the white wolf. I'm alone. She said.  
The cave dissolved in a flash of white.

Chapter IV:

Aleu awoke and stood quickly. She realized the tears she had she'd in the cave were all too real. She shook them off and paced in the snow. As she did so it began to steam slightly beneath her paws. Finally she walked over to Shadow's body, now stiff, cold, and lifeless. You told me to trust in Aniu. She said. That she would carry me through, but she only wants to use me, to rescue her son. She said, her voice sharper than the wind that began to blow. After all that he has done to us, she wants me to save him. She began to pace in front of the body, her eyes narrowing. Well I will not do it. For ONCE, Shade will get what he deserves. Solaris stirred at her words and awoke. He turned his head and saw Aleu talking to the body of her mate. He heard every word.  
There will be no need to save Shade if I kill every one of those godforsaken things. I will kill Uina, and Shade will stay in prison, where he belongs. Solaris frowned and stood. He started to walk over to her, but her eyes glowed blue and she disappeared, the snow flying in her wake. Oh no... Solaris thought. He followed Aleu, but she was much faster.

Aleu came to a stop beside a set of pawprints far away from the river where the clan was camped. She lowered her nose and sniffed. The snow had begun to sizzle beneath her paws. She lifted her head and turned it in the direction the paw prints were headed in. Then she disappeared again.

The demon wolves were standing in a clearing within a pine thicket. They scrapped and fought, tearing into the body of the sentry they'd felled on the way to take out the lieutenant, as Uina had ordered. Their mission had been a success, and what's more, they'd walked away with a fine meal.  
Two of the demons currently fought over a leg, both trying to tear it in opposite directions until one dropped his end of the leg and dove into the other. Howls and barks, snarls and yelps were heard through the clearing as the two fought over the meat.  
Aleu suddenly blinked into view at the edge of the group. She just stood there for a moment.  
It didn't take long for the demons to notice, and they stood and began growling at her.  
Aleu growled. YOU took my mate from me! She snarled. ...and now, you. will. die. Aleu's paws glowed blue, her eyes as well. The demons began to close in. Aleu snarled and lowered her head, narrowing her gaze, her heart filled with hatred for these who had stolen Shadow from her. The demon's all of sudden stopped growling and their eyes went wide.  
The snow under Aleu had melted so that she was standing on dead dry grass. The blue glow around her paws had shifted, and now a bright red glow enveloped her entire form. Fire shined from her eyes and filled the demons with fear. They began to back away, the lead one whimpering.  
Aleu snarled and leapt forward. She swung her paw so hard against the leader's side that she tore him in half. The others broke and scattered then, and Aleu tore into them.

Solaris stopped beside the same pawprints Aleu had, looking down at them and sighing. I don't have much time. He said aloud. Then he blinked away again.

Aleu had killed many of the demons, their bodies lay splayed around the clearing. Their blood ran down her sides and dripped from her snarling muzzle as she advanced forward slowly, but with malicious intent. She'd backed the demons against a stone wall to the rear of the clearing and they were huddled there, with no way to get away.  
Aleu had them, she knew it, they knew it.  
This is only the beginning. She thought to herself. I will kill them all! With that she started running toward them.

Solaris skidded to a stop at the edge of the pine thicket. Aleu's trail had been hard to follow, but he had managed it finally. What he saw now filled his heart with sadness.  
All around the clearing were strewn the bodies of the demons, most of them in pieces. Rent from their bodies with a force unlike any Solaris had ever seen. There must've been forty or more of them lying there in the bloody snow. There were tracks of snow, melted to the ground beneath between each body, and then Solaris saw Aleu charging toward the last group of her enemy.  
ALEU! Solaris yelled.  
Aleu stopped her charge and wheeled around. Solaris blinked his eyes, and she was in front of him, snarling. Solaris don't get in my way. She said.  
Solaris looked confused. Aleu? His friend was unrecognizable. Hatred studded her features now. Her eyes were narrow and sharp and full of red fire. A red glow surrounded her, and everywhere she moved, the snow melted to the ground, steam rising up from it as even the left over water evaporated immediately.  
Aleu you have to stop. Solaris said.  
NEVER! Aleu growled. THEY took my mate from ME. For that they will DIE! Solaris sighed. Aleu, not like this, stop, now, please. Aleu snarled. Aniu wants me to SAVE Shade. After all he has done for us she wants me to SAVE HIM! She growled. I WILL NOT! I have the power now to end this, to save the Talbourne MYSELF! ...and I will kill every demon or hunter who stands in my way! My enemies will indeed fall at my very paws. ...and THEN the Talbourne will be safe again. Solaris shook his head. Don't do this Aleu. What is winning if you lose what makes you better in the process. I know you're hurting, but Shadow would not want this. Aleu snarled and bumped her head into Solaris'. Don't tell ME what Shadow would want, you didn't even know him. Mention him again, and I will kill you. Solaris shook his head. You're so defensive because you know I'm right, but you have wrapped yourself in your pain, in your hate, to the point that it has blinded you from the truth. Aleu snarled. Look at what I have done! She said, indicating the clearing. I killed them ALL, and I can do it again, and again, and again. We don't need Shade, and we certainly don't need Aniu and her damned plan. Aleu began to pace in front of Solaris, her eyes never leaving him.  
Solaris sighed. Aleu, all you have done is slaughter them while they were trying to escape out of fear. You taught me well. I remember a story you told me. Your goals are just, Shade does deserve to pay for what he's done, Uina, does deserve to die but not like this. Don't lose yourself for this. It will only bring pain and heartache. Do you remember talking to me of Talkeet? Aleu growled. Shut up Solaris! Solaris pressed on. Talkeet had a just goal, to end war, fighting, and death, but remember what happened? He almost lost all he cared about. It's not too late, come back Aleu! Aleu just growled at him and kept pacing.  
Solaris sighed. All I know is this, you taught me to trust in Aniu, in her plan for us. I didn't even know of her existence before I met you, but now I believe you. If Aniu says that Shade must be saved, then that is what must be. It is as simple as that. I will do it myself if I must. You would save our enemy? Aleu scoffed.  
Solaris narrowed his eyes. I have faith in Aniu. He said. You did too. Aleu chuckled. Your faith is misplaced Solaris. She said.  
Solaris sighed. I will not let you destroy the Talbourne. You said once that you would give a wolf one chance to come back from the fire before you would kill them... Solaris eyes flashed blue, and a blue glow enveloped his paws. You have given me no choice this is that chance Aleu. He said.  
Aleu snarled. You would attack me? She asked. I have killed our enemy! But look how you've done it! Solaris yelled back. Look down at your paws! Aleu faltered, but then growled once more. No. She said flatly.  
Solaris eyes glowed brighter and he felt his strength grow far beyond his capability. When his voice came, it was not his own, but spoke with a clear authority that must be obeyed. ALEU, LOOK AT YOUR PAWS! He screamed.  
Aleu faltered and the red glow around her flickered. She looked down and her eyes went wide. Her paws, legs, her whole body was enveloped in a red glow. No... She said.  
Solaris stepped forward, the blue glow fading to it's orginal hue. Come back to me Aleu, save yourself, now, before it's too late. Aleu stepped back and the red glow flickered and died.  
The blue light around Solaris' paws vanished as well, and as he stepped toward her his eyes took on their normal bronze hue.  
Aleu looked around her. What have I done... She said quietly. She began to sob and then fell to the snow.  
Solaris walked over to her and laid down beside her.  
Aleu immediately picked up her head and pressed it into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Solaris tucked his muzzle against his friend's fur, shaking from the thought of what he'd almost had to do.  
Thank you. Aleu said finally, after many minutes.  
Solaris smiled. You'd have done the same for me. He said.  
Aleu sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder. I'm so alone. She said.  
Solaris smiled again. You're not alone Aleu. He said.  
Aleu cried harder. I I miss him so much already. Solaris nodded. I know. He said.  
Aleu shook against his side. How can I go on Solaris? She asked. If if it hurts this badly already how can I face another day? Solaris sighed. one step at a time Aleu. He said. He raised his muzzle skyward. One step at a time...

It was a few hours from sunrise when Aleu and Solaris arrived back at the river's edge. Solaris looked at Aleu. She seemed broken, a shell of the wolf he'd met only a few weeks ago.  
He smiled sadly at her. Get some sleep, everything will look better in the morning. He said.  
Aleu nodded. I... She hung her head. I don't think I can be alone tonight. I need you Solaris. She said. I feel it still hurts that he's gone when you are around, but I need you with me. You make me feel whole. ...spend the night with me? She asked softly, placing her paw on his shoulder.  
Solaris sighed. Aleu I care for you deeply, and I will be here for you as much as I can be but I can't be that. He said. I care about Snap, and I don't want to hurt her. I know you don't either. He smiled and nuzzled her shoulder, pushing her paw off his own. It's just the grief talking, you'll feel better in the morning. Aleu sighed and nodded. Well can I at least sleep next to you? I don't know how to explain how you make me feel I'm so confused. Solaris smiled. Of course Aleu. He said.  
The two padded over to the river's edge where he and Snap had fallen asleep hours before. Solaris laid down and Aleu just dropped beside him as if a puppet cut from her strings. Solaris sighed and looked skyward. Aniu I've never asked anything of you before, but help me... He thought. Help me to help her. He laid his head down and sighed heavily, then soon, he and Aleu were both fast asleep.

Chapter V:

In the time just before the dawn, Solaris stretched and yawned.  
Aleu returned from the river where she'd gone to get a drink of water. Solaris thank you for last night. She said softly.  
You're welcome Aleu. Solaris said.  
If I had seen a wolf in that condition... She sighed. I don't know that I would have given her a chance. Solaris smiled. Aleu, you're hurting. I knew that. That wasn't you, it was your pain. I knew you would come back. He said.  
Aleu nodded. Still, thank you for saving me. Solaris nodded.  
...and thank you for keeping me from making a serious mistake when we returned. I care about you a lot, but you're right. I'd never want to hurt Snap. Solaris nodded. I know, again, pain, not you. Aleu nodded back and took a deep breath. Today is going to be hard. She said softly, glancing back toward the rivers edge.  
Solaris stepped up next to her. I know, I'll be here if you need me Aleu. He said. Aleu nodded. Thank you. She said. I'm going to take some time to myself; figure out what I'm going to say. Solaris nodded. Alright Aleu. I'll see you soon. Aleu nodded and walked away.  
What was that? Snap asked from behind him. Given the trauma suffered by their lieutenant, Snap had again been placed in command of 3rd Unit last night and they had pulled the early watch. She had just gotten relieved and was standing behind Solaris.  
Solaris turned. Morning Snap. He said.  
Snap frowned. Good morning, what was that? She asked.  
Solaris sighed and quickly weighed things in his mind, deciding what he should say. He'd never been one to lie, or to keep things from those he cared about. Aleu had a rough night. He said.  
Snap nodded and stepped up beside him. Go on? She asked.  
Solaris sighed. I woke up last night to hear her talking to Shadow's body. She said Aniu was wrong, she didn't need to save Shade, that she would save the Talbourne herself by killing every last demon that stood in her way. I stood to talk to her, but she blinked away, so I took off after her. Okay? Snap said. Then what? Well I trailed her to where the demons were camped for the night, and when I got there. She was surrounded in a red glow, not just her paws, her entire body, even her eyes. She had torn them apart, and had a group of them cornered. I believe she intended to kill them as well. Oh no! Snap said quietly. Fire... Solaris nodded. She gave in to her anger at Aniu, and her hatred of the demons. I stopped her, and I thought for a while that she was going to attack me. That I would have to fight her maybe. He shuddered visibly. ...maybe even kill her. Snap gasped.  
Solaris nodded and continued. She came around though, and I was able to talk her down. Something weird happened though. I told her to look down at her paws and she refused. I was hoping that if she saw the red glow like I did, that it would shock her into realizing what she was doing, what she had embraced. When she refused I said it again, but my voice, it was different, and I felt a surge of power within me like nothing I have ever felt. I felt like I should follow my own command. He said.  
Snap smiled. Sounds like Aniu. Solaris chuckled. Could be, it certainly wasn't me but anyway she looked down and it worked. She stopped. I talked to her for a long time. She was very upset, then we returned here. What did she mean, she wouldn't want to hurt me? Snap asked.  
Solaris sighed. When we returned well I'm pretty sure Aleu wanted me to sleep with her. Snap gasped. She what? She knows about us why would she ever... Snap turned away and hung her head.  
Solaris sighed and stepped up beside her. Snap, she was hurting, I was there for her. It wasn't her. Snap shook her head. I can't believe she would do something like that to me. Solaris put his paw on her shoulder. It wasn't her. He said. She thanked me this morning, just now, for not doing it, because now that she is more clear minded she realizes it would have hurt you deeply. Snap hung her head lower. She should have realized that last night, before the words came out of her mouth. She said softly.  
Solaris sighed again. Snap, your mother, Aleu, cares for you very much. She would never want to hurt you. She has lost her father, and her mate in the same day. She feels lost, and last night, with her father's funeral, Shadow's death, what I can only assume was a rough meeting with Aniu and then succumbing to the fire, she was not herself. She was broken, and looking for comfort in any way she could get it. Don't hold that against her. She asked. I said no. She accepted it immediately. Probly you're right, she shouldn't have said it to begin with, but put yourself in her paws. Try to have a little understanding. She needs you right now. Snap sighed and nodded. I suppose. I know my mother would never want to hurt me, but it's a shock. Solaris chuckled. It was to me too. But she needs us. Snap nodded and nuzzled him.  
Solaris nuzzled her back. I'll never do anything to harm you Snap. Snap smiled and licked his cheek. I know Solaris. She said. She looked at the horizon which was just starting to gain an orange glow. Come on, it'll be time soon. Solaris nodded and followed her as she padded away.

The morning sun was hidden by dark clouds as it rose high in the sky. Snowflakes fell across the frozen landscape of Northern Alaska, far from civilization. Aleu looked down the river, as the pile of sticks the clan had gathered to represent the fallen sentry from the night before rolled around the bend in the river. She looked down at the stiffened body of her mate, lying in the shallows. Aleu did not feel a single ray of sunshine this day, all she felt was cold. She looked up and saw the wolves gathered by the side of the river. She sighed, and began.  
For the second time in as many days, I stand before you to say goodbye to a dear member of my family. She said softly. When... She stopped and hung her head. When I first... She stopped again, and turned away from the group.  
Solaris sighed and looked to Snap, a questioning gaze in his eyes. She nodded. ...help her. She said quietly.  
Solaris nodded and stepped forward, walking slowly. He walked up behind Aleu and sighed. You okay? He asked softly.  
Aleu shook her head. No Solaris I'm not okay. Solaris nodded. Aleu, you need to do this. You can, just turn around and talk. Aleu nodded. Stay up here with me? She asked.  
Solaris nodded back. ...of course my friend. He said.  
Aleu and Solaris both turned back to the group.  
Aleu sighed and looked at the orange wolf with the black markings over his back, as if draped over his shoulders like a blanket. He looked at her and smiled sadly.  
Aleu smiled back, an extreme pain reflected in her eyes. She still hurt, but Solaris' presence was like his markings, a blanket that covered her and made her feel a little comfort.  
She sighed, and began again. When I first met Shadow really met him, and knew who he was I thought he was going to die. She said. He was a member of my Defense Force. I was Alpha at the time, and Shadow was one of the wolves charged with protecting me. I had gone out of the cave, and a hunter was waiting. Shadow leapt in front of a bullet, meant for me. He took it in the shoulder and collapsed to the ground. I lay there with him for some time before Nava came to our aid and we carried him back inside the cave. He didn't die then, though this act would come to symbolize exactly who Shadow was. Shadow did not hesitate to place himself in danger, either for his clan, or his friends, or his family. Aleu paused. Over time Shadow and I grew close, we became mates, raised a family together. Shadow fine tuned the Defense Force into more than we thought it ever could be. It is thanks to him that we have survived many of the trials that we have faced through the years. Shadow was a loving mate, and a caring father. We had our share of hardships Aleu paused and sighed. Life in the Talbourne, as you know, is often a dangerous one, and all of our children followed in their father's footsteps, joining the defense force, and all of them were lost, one by one in various battles and conflicts. Shadow is survived, only by our adopted daughter, Snap, and myself. Shadow took this very hard at first, as any parent would, but he was very proud of his children, and the wolves they grew to be, the sacrifices they made. Aleu started to tear up again. It was all thanks to him, thanks to the wolves he raised them to be. As Alpha I had little time to be a very good mother. Shadow did most of the teaching for our family, and I couldn't have asked for anyone to do it better than he. Aleu sighed. Since the day we became mates, we have never left one another's side, and though he had to watch me die twice, he never faltered in his love for me. I cannot express in words, because there are none sufficient, the meaning that Shadow brought to my life, and the depth of my sadness at his loss. She sighed. I often speak of Aniu. I have been her champion throughout most of my history with this Clan but I must confess that now I am lost, and I do not feel her strength or her light. She has always delivered my family from harm, but now it is two days I have stood on the banks of this river and said good-bye. She lowered her head and picked it back up. I do not know what the future holds, but together, we will prevail. We always do. We are the Talbourne and we are strong together. Aleu smiled sadly. That is what Shadow would tell us if he were standing here today. He would tell us to be, not afraid, but empowered. Though we have lost a comrade, a dear friend, and a brilliant leader; he would tell us not to lose heart, and to win this coming battle. In his name, I swear to do this. We will win. The Talbourne will not fall. Aleu turned and smiled sadly at Solaris, then looked down at her mate. Shadow. I loved you more than words can express, and I shall miss you deeply. I feel you were stolen from me. Taken without reason but I shall continue on, because it is what you would want of me. I don't know how... She paused and her voice cracked. ...how I will do this without you. She said. ...but I will do my best. She looked up and nodded at Timbre.  
Defense Force Atten-sion! He called.  
The Defense Force snapped to attention. Aleu pushed the body of Shadow with her nose, edging it into the current, where it was swept away, and quickly rounded the bend of the river, disappearing from sight.  
Aleu turned her head away as the body disappeared and then turned, burying her muzzle into Solaris' shoulder.  
Solaris stood in stoic respect of the great wolf who had fallen the night before, leaning slightly into Aleu to let her know he was there for her.  
Defense Force- Stand at-ease! Timbre called. The wolves relaxed.  
Burial Detail, dismissed. Timbre said softer.  
Snap broke formation and ran to her mother, placing her paw on her shoulder. Jenna as well walked up through the crowd to her daughter's side.  
Timbre walked to the edge of the river and sat. He turned his nose upward, and howled.  
The mournful tone echoed across the plains.  
One by one the other wolves joined him. Howling their loss to the sky.

Chapter VI:

The clan had been walking all day.  
They'd decided to move after the attack on their camp. It was obvious their enemy knew where they were, so it had been decided that the clan would try to stay as far ahead of them as possible.  
Timbre trotted to a stop. Dash walked up beside him. Something wrong? He asked his friend.  
Timbre shook his head and looked around, then sniffed the air. I don't think they've realized we moved yet. Timbre said. We've covered a lot of ground. What do you think of stopping here for the night? Dash looked around. Good visibility. We'll be able to see them coming if they do attack. Timbre nodded. My thoughts as well. He paused. It's been a long day. He said softly.  
Dash nodded. I agree. Yeah we'll camp here for the night, move on tomorrow morning. He looked back over his shoulder at the line of wolves stretched far behind. Let them get some rest. Timbre nodded and turned around. Wolves of the Defense Force, fall out! The wolves to the front and rear of the long column of woles dispersed out to the side.  
Timbre walked up next to a silver furred wolf standing near the front of the group. Halta, set up a perimeter, you and your pick stand first watch, post sentries to our North, South, East and West, notify us at the first sign of trouble. The silver female nodded. Yes Sir. She said. She turned to carry out her orders.

Aleu stood off by herself, some distance away from the rest of the clan. The falling snow drifted slowly through the air that was full of dark clouds.  
Solaris sighed. He turned to Snap. I'll be back in a bit. He said. She smiled and nuzzled his neck and nodded. Go help her Solaris. She said softly.  
Solaris smiled and nuzzled her back, then he turned and trotted toward Aleu.  
Aleu sighed. How can I do this without you? She thought. I'm so lost Shadow. Suddenly a heavy wet object struck her shoulder, sending bits of snow flying everywhere.  
Aleu jumped and looked down at her wet fur, then back up. Solaris stood behind her, his back end in the air, paws splayed out in front of him. He barked at her.  
Aleu looked a little shocked. Solaris? She asked.  
Another snowball hit her in the face, causing her to shake her head, looking shocked and a little confused. What are you doing? She asked.  
Solaris barked again and leapt forward a bit.  
Aleu shook her head and sighed. Solaris I don't think. Another snowball hit her cheek and she chuckled. Have you lost your mind? She asked.  
Solaris grinned and scooped up another snow ball in his paw, flinging it at her. The snow ball hit dead center in her chest and Aleu laughed. Alright you're asking for it you know that? She said with a smile.  
Solaris barked again and threw another snowball.  
Aleu ducked it and grinned, then leapt forward and collided with Solaris, knocking him to the ground. She tried to pin him down, but she had taught him well and he twisted, tossing her to the snow and hopping to his paws, darting around back and forth in front of her.  
Aleu got up and shook off the snow, then she took off after him. Solaris ran in a zig zag pattern across the snow as Aleu gave chase. He kept her behind him until she anticipated one of his moves and leapt into his side.  
Aleu and Solaris rolled across the ground, barking and laughing.

Snap sat with the rest of the Clan, who were all talking of various things. Her mind wasn't on the conversation though, it was on the two wolves running around in the snow a little ways off. She could hear their laughs and barks and she sighed. She looks so happy right now... She thought. Snap smiled sadly. She'd never seen her mother act this way before. She looks like a little pup, playing in the snow. She thought. She sighed and looked down for a moment. How can I take that from her? She thought to herself. She looked back up and watched as Solaris wheeled around and ran into her mother, both of them tumbling to the ground.

Aleu laughed as she tumbled head over tail, her legs entwined with Solaris'. After a few rolls they came to a stop in the snow, laughing, side by side.  
Aleu flipped her tail in the snow. You're crazy Solaris. She said.  
Solaris laughed. Not the first time I've heard that. Aleu smiled. Thank you. She said.  
Solaris smiled back. You're welcome Aleu. You just looked so depressed, I had to make you smile. Aleu nodded and smiled. Yeah I guess I just got wrapped up in my own little world there for a bit. Solaris nodded and panted a bit before responding. Aleu, I've never had a mate, but I've lost a lot of friends, more than I care to try to count. Aleu nodded.  
You can't dwell on it Aleu. He said. ...or you really will go crazy. Aleu sighed.  
Solaris smiled. Remember the good times Aleu. He said.  
Aleu nodded. I guess it's just. Shadow and I weren't together all the time, or even really that much. He was the head of the Defense Force, and I was Alpha. If he wasn't patrolling, or standing guard, I was in a meeting with the council. Then when we were both Lieutenants it seemed like we saw even less of each other. ...but he always found a way to let me know he was there. A little sound as he was walking by the chamber where I was in a meeting, a glance as we passed one another in the main chamber I never realized how much he did things like that. ...now, I feel so alone. Solaris nodded. Those are the things you should remember Aleu. He said. He paused.  
Aleu, you taught me that Aniu has a plan for us all. I didn't even know her name when I came to you, but you taught me, and I believe you. Aniu does have a plan for us all. Aleu sighed and looked away from him, frowning.  
Aleu, Solaris said. I heard what Shadow said to you near the end. He was right. You are strong, stronger than any dog, or wolf I have ever known. And he was also right that Aniu is that strength. Look at you now. It's not because you've lost Shadow that you feel this way. It's that you've lost your faith in her. Aleu shook her head. I don't think I can ever forgive her for taking him from me. She said. That time in my life is done. Solaris placed his paw on her shoulder. Shadow he was never going to live forever. We delude ourselves into thinking that, or maybe we just ignore the truth, but one day, all of us will be gone. Even with Snap and I, one day, one of us will lose the other. It's not a question. The only question is when. When that time comes, it's okay to grieve for a time, losing someone hurts. but, nothing you or I can do will bring him back. So we have two choices to make. We can live being sad that he's gone, or we can live being happy that we got to spend as much time as we did with him. Aleu nodded. You're right. You are. Solaris smiled. Aleu, Aniu didn't take him from you. She didn't take your father either. It was simply their time. It's all part of the... Solaris paused and thought for a moment. ...the grand design. he finished. Aniu had a plan for your father, and for Shadow, and you were close to both of them. Their parts in her plan ended close together, and you got caught in the middle. It's not her fault. Aleu sighed. I I don't know Solaris. She said.  
Solaris nodded. Well, think about it. He said.  
Aleu nodded. I will Solaris, thank you. Solaris nudged her shoulder with his nose. ...and hey, things aren't so bad. You still got me to kick around right? He said with a grin.  
Aleu chuckled. Well there is that. Solaris smiled back and nuzzled her shoulder. You'll be alright Aleu. It just takes some time. Aleu nodded.  
Solaris stood and padded back up the little hill.

Snap had been watching the two for a while. They get along so well. She thought to herself. Solaris stood and trotted back up the hill to her side.  
Hey. He said.  
Snap smiled a little sadly. Hey you. She said.  
Solaris smiled. I think she'll be alright. He said.  
Snap nodded and stayed quiet for a while, Staring at her mother as she laid in the snow.  
She looked up at Solaris. Should I let you go? She asked.  
Solaris frowned. I hope not, why would you ask me that? He asked Snap, sitting down beside her.  
Snap sighed. She seems so happy when she's with you. Solaris smiled. Snap, I care about Aleu deeply, she's probably one of the best friends I've ever had. ...but I care about you too. I don't want to lose you. Snap smiled back. I don't want to lose you either Solaris, but I've been alone for a very long time. I'll be alright. She looked back over to the snow at her mother. ...she deserves to be happy. Solaris nuzzled her shoulder. You deserve to be happy too you know. Snap smiled. Thank you, but I'd be okay, really. Solaris shook his head. I'd never want to hurt you, and your mother wouldn't want to be happy at the expense of you. It wouldn't work. He said.  
Snap sighed and nodded. Solaris nuzzled her neck. I love you Snap. He said softly.  
Snap smiled. I love you too Solaris. She said, but she never took her eyes off her mother, lying below in the snow.

Chapter VII:

The clan had been walking all morning. The snow had picked up and it was getting a little harder to see.  
Timbre lifted his nose and sniffed. The faint aroma of dead flesh reached his nose. He turned his head to the rear and sighed. Dash heard his friend. Something wrong? He asked.  
Timbre kept walking. Something dead in the air. He said flatly. ...dead a very long time. Dash sighed. Guess they caught up. Timbre nodded. Seems so. Dash sighed again. What do you think? He asked.  
Timbre sighed back. I don't think we should take the chance that they have a hunter with them. Dash nodded. Very well, a chase it is then. He said. Give the order, double time. Timbre nodded and turned his head. Enemy to the rear, double time, move now! The wolves of the Talbourne all started to run as the order was passed down the long line of wolves.  
The demons that had been stalking the clan heard the order, as well as saw the distant form of the clan speed up as they retreated away.  
A howl sounded from the distance behind them and black shapes began to grow on the horizon.  
Timbre saw a narrow pass. Through there! He called. The Clan swerved right and into the pass.

Solaris glanced behind him. The black shapes were growing in size. They're going to catch up... Solaris thought. He skidded to a stop just short of the exit to the pass. Go on! He yelled at Tikaani. I'll catch up when the last one is through. Tikaani stopped and looked up at him.  
Solaris smiled. Don't worry. I can handle them if it comes to that. Tikaani nodded. I'm staying with you. She said.  
Solaris nodded and turned back, watching the growing shapes on the horizon. Come on! Come on! He shouted to the wolves as they passed.  
Come on... He thought. You've got to hurry.

High above the pass a ledge of over hanging snow cracked in the still morning air. The weight hanging over the edge of the short drop had finally become too much. A large chasm split in the overhanging mass of frozen snow.

Snap ran hard, passing Solaris and exiting the pass. She heard a sound. It sounded to her like rushing water. She looked up and her heart turned to ice. Oh no She thought. Solaris! She yelled. She turned and ran as hard as she could back toward the pass.

Solaris heard the call and glanced back behind him as the last of the clan exited the pass. Suddenly a blur to his front caught his attention and he turned his head back toward it, just in time to be hit hard in the chest.  
Solaris flew backward and rolled out of the clearing.  
He rolled to his belly and shook his head, expecting a growling demon to pounce on him at any moment. How did I not see it? He asked himself.  
Instead, what he saw was Snap, standing where he had been only a moment before. He heard the roar then, as the falling snow picked up speed. SNAP! He yelled. He stood and his eyes went blue as he blinked toward her.  
Tikaani watched and sighed as Solaris' eyes went blue. Her own did the same.  
Solaris suddenly felt like he'd been hit by a car. One moment he was speeding toward Snap, then half way there he felt an enormous force collide with his side. He was picked up off his paws and thrown almost twenty feet away. He bounced once and then slid to a stop in the snow. Where he had stood, Tikaani lay sprawled on her side.

Snap heard Solaris call her name and she smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. I'm sorry. She thought. She turned behind her just as the wave of snow and tumbling rock reached her.

Solaris groaned.  
He opened his eyes and his vision danced for a moment before it cleared and he was able to see. His head hurt. All of him hurt. What happened? He asked himself.  
He rolled to his belly and groaned again. In front of him lay Tikaani, still out, on her side.  
Had she been hurt? Solaris thought. He shook his head slowly. Things were so fuzzy. Then he remembered he was running, very fast.  
She must have run into me. He thought.  
His memory came rushing back to him then and he gasped. SNAP! He leapt to his paws, all aches and pains forgotten. He ran toward the pile of rocks and snow that now filled the pass.  
No, No no no no no. His mind screamed at him.  
He reached the pile and began to squirm his head under the first rock, slowly lifting it upward. Finally after much effort the rock rolled away a few inches.  
Solaris heart burst at what he saw.  
Beneath the rock, lay Snap, or some of her. He could see only her head and right foreleg, the rest of her hidden behind various boulders, their edges stained a deep crimson with a splatter pattern that ran upward from their base.  
Solaris hung his head.  
Snap coughed.  
Solaris whipped his head up. Snap! He said.  
Snap smiled. Solaris guess She coughed again. Guess this is the end of of Aniu's plan for for me. She said.  
Solaris shook his head. No, you're going to be fine Snap. I've just I've just got to get these rocks off. You'll be alright. Snap chuckled, her teeth stained red as she coughed again, sending a splatter of bright blood across the rock her head was jammed up against. You're you're not a very very good liar Solaris. Don't don't make a habit of it. Solaris closed his eyes and hung his head.  
Don't don't worry Solaris, it it is Aniu's plan. Snap said. And and I know why. She said.  
Solaris opened his eyes and looked at her, his head and ears low. He said nothing.  
Snap smiled and lifted her exposed foreleg, brushing his muzzle. I I've seen the way the way my my mother looks looks at you. Make make her happy. She coughed and again the boulder was splattered with bright red blood.  
Solaris shook his head. I don't want to lose you Snap. He said, his voice heavy with pain, on the verge of breaking.  
Snap smiled. I'll I'll see see you again someday. She said. Snap gasped as it hurt now to speak. Her fur felt cold, and she couldn't feel her mangled body against the rocks anymore. Her vision started to close in, going black from the sides inward. Snap was scared. She didn't want to die, but she had to get out one more thing. Snap gasped for every word, wincing as the pain it took to say each one was worse than anything she had ever felt.  
...make make mother hap happy. She said.  
Snap took one more big gasp. She was glad she'd been able to force out these last words. Now, she was spent, her vision had gone completely dark and she could hear her heart thudding in her ears. It picked up rapidly, trying valiantly to send blood to her starving body, but there was no more to send.  
The thumps slowed bit by bit. Snap inwardly sighed. It's over.. She thought. See you soon Aniu.. To Snap it felt like she simply fell asleep. The pain faded, the sound of her heartbeat faded ...it had stopped.  
Solaris looked down at her. Snap? He asked.  
Snap's head had slid down the edge of the rock and her muzzle was open slightly. A stream of blood running steadily over her tongue, between her teeth and down the rock to stain the white snow below.  
Solaris hung his head. She was gone.  
Timbre ran up then. Solaris! He called.  
Solaris turned to him. We have to go. He said.  
A howl echoed over the scene.  
Timbre sighed heavily when he saw Snaps crushed body. I'm sorry but we have to go, now. Solaris nodded. Go on, I'll catch up. he said. I have to do something first and don't tell Aleu. I will. Timbre nodded and took off back toward the Clan, which was already retreating over the horizon.  
Solaris turned and saw Tikaani walking over the hillside. She turned and looked at him.  
Solaris glared at her and looked back to the scene before him. He remembered what the demons had done to the sentry's body they'd dragged back to their camp. They don't get to have you. He said to himself. Solaris got on the other side of the boulder he'd pushed off of Snap and pushed as hard as he could, grunting with the effort until with a grinding sound it fell back over her with a wet crunch.  
Solaris shivered at the sound and sighed. It's It's all I could do. He said to the pile of stones. Then he turned and ran away.

Solaris stood all alone.  
The clan had stopped for the night and he still wasn't sure how he was going to tell Aleu. First her father, then her mate, now her daughter... He sighed, remembering Snap's last words. I'll try. He said softly. I promise Snap. Aleu walked up behind him then. Solaris, are you okay?! She said. I've been looking everywhere for you. I can't believe how close you came to getting buried in that avalanche. Solaris sighed. I didn't but someone did. Aleu frowned. oh no... Solaris nodded.  
Aleu sighed. Who? She asked.  
Solaris sighed. Aleu... Aleu frowned. what... she paused. No. She said softly. No she she I couldn't find her when we stopped, Timbre looked sad when I saw him, but he was just worried about the Clan being discovered again, Snap she's.. she's out on patrol or something, right? She has to be, she's not she's not... Aleu started crying. Solaris sighed and stepped up next to her. Aleu sobbed into his shoulder. Tell... tell me she's she's okay. Solaris sighed heavily.  
Aleu just cried on his shoulder.  
Solaris just stood there and let her. After a while he raised his paw and placed it on her shoulder.  
Aleu pressed her head harder into him. Why does Aniu hate me? She asked him. I did everything for her I could. Everything she has asked. Is this her retribution for me not agreeing to rescue Shade? Solaris shook his head. No, it's not Aniu's fault Aleu. She doesn't hate you. Aleu sighed at him. I I don't understand. Solaris sighed. I don't either. Solaris looked down at her, then gently licked her cheek.  
Aleu felt the gentle kiss and her eyes opened wide. Solaris, what are you doing? She asked, raising her head to look at him.  
Solaris sighed. Aleu, I got to talk to Snap before the end. He said.  
Aleu nodded. ...what what did she say? Solaris smiled sadly. She said to take care of you. Aleu frowned. What? She asked.  
Solaris sighed again. Before the avalanche, Snap noticed how you acted around me. She asked if if she should let me go, to be with you. Aleu sighed. Why would she ever think... Solaris smiled sadly. She said she wanted you to be happy, that you deserved it. Aleu sighed. I am happy when I'm with you Solaris, but I could never have taken you from my daughter. Solaris nodded. I know. I felt the same way. Solaris said. He sighed. I've done some thinking about it, and well, now she's gone,.. and she's right, you deserve to be happy. Aleu sighed. I don't know Solaris... She said.  
Solaris stepped forward and nuzzled her cheek softly. Aleu, I promised her I would take care of you. He said. ...and I don't make a habit of lieing. Aleu looked up at him and smiled softly. Solaris looked down at her and smiled back.  
Aleu licked his nose and blushed slightly.  
Solaris smiled and nuzzled her.  
Aleu sighed. I can't believe she's gone. She was the lat of the family I had left. I I really am alone now. Solaris smiled and nuzzled under her chin, rubbing his cheek on her chest. You're not alone Aleu. He said.  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. ...I'm not alone. She said.

Chapter VIII

Solaris awoke and stretched with a big yawn.  
He looked beside him and smiled sadly.  
Aleu lay there, snuggled up against his shoulder. He looked up at the sky. The snow was still falling softly from dark clouds. He sighed. It had been so hard to tell Aleu of Snap's loss. She's taken so much already. Solaris thought. He sighed again. After all the time he'd spent as a captive of the humans he'd gotten used to losing friends. It hurt for a short time, but he'd learned to let go. If he hadn't I'd've gone crazy in there. Solaris thought.  
He sighed again. Snap if you're out there I did love you. I just He smiled softly. I'm doing what you told me and I do care for your mother too, you were right about that. Still I never would have acted on this unless you were gone. You were special. I hope you're happy, and at peace. He stood and stretched, then smiled at Aleu who was still sleeping. She needs her rest. He thought. ...and I've got someone to meet. With that he turned and softly padded down the hill toward the rest of the Clan.

It had taken some time, but Solaris had finally found her, or he thought he had anyway. He walked up to a small silver wolf. She had the same black markings across her back that he did. Her fur was white, but turned gray halfway through, giving her fur a shimmering appearance. Her eyes were a cool blue.  
Solaris smiled. Excuse me, are are you Brooke? He asked.  
The female looked up. Yes I am. I'm sorry, I'm new to the clan. Do I know you? I've met so many in the past few weeks and then with all this craziness.. I'm sorry I may have forgotten. Solaris smiled. I think you do. My name is Solaris. Brooke turned her head slightly, thinking. Solaris? She said. I I don't think I know of anyone by that name. She said.  
Solaris turned his head. Oh I'm sorry, Aniu told me... Brooke's eyes opened wide. Wait... Solaris smiled.  
Brooke stepped toward the larger wolfdog and smiled. Solaris? ...my my son? She said, barely allowing herself the hope that swelled in her heart.  
Solaris smiled. Apparently so, he said.  
Brooke smiled and nuzzled him. You're alive! She said excitedly.  
Solaris grinned and nodded.  
Brooke's eyes swelled with tears. I I thought you were dead long, long ago. I took you out of the cave with me, and we got seperated. Your brother... you and your brother Kallisto is he? Solaris smiled. Alive and well in Nome. A sled dog last I knew. I've been gone from there for some time. Brooke smiled. A sled dog? Wait, what happened to you? She asked.  
Solaris smiled and sat down beside her. Well, Kallisto and I got lost, and I kept leading us, I thought, back where we'd come, apparently we wandered a long ways in the wrong direction. A passing sled driver saw us and picked us up. He took us back to Nome with him. In the wake of Balto's heroism every musher in town wanted a wolf-dog. He took care of us, taught us to pull a sled and Kallisto became the lead. He was still at it last I knew. Brooke smiled. That's fantastic. I looked for you for over a week. I hardly ate or slept but eventually I accepted the worst. Solaris nodded. I understand, we were far far away from the clan. Brooke smiled. Enough about that, what brought you here? Solaris sighed. Well, I was taking a walk after we lost a race. I felt it was my fault I don't know, haven't really thought about it in a long time. It seems like another lifetime ago. I was abducted just outside Nome by a group of humans that ran a dog fighting ring. I was there for two years. I didn't think I was going to get out of there alive, but I did. I was running away because I lost a dear friend there near the end. We were supposed to escape together, but that didn't happen. She gave her life to protect me. Brooke sighed. I'm sorry to hear that. She said.  
Solaris nodded. So I didn't know exactly where to go. I knew I should go back home, but it didn't feel right yet. I was just walking through the forest when I ran into Aleu. She said that I was Aniu's Child of Light and that she needed me. So I came to the Talbourne, she taught me a lot of new things and now well now I'm here. Brooke nodded. That's wonderful. She said.  
Solaris nodded. I He stopped.  
Brooke scooted closer to him. What is it my son? She asked.  
Solaris sighed. Well I was seeing Snap until yesterday. He said.  
Brooke sighed. I'm sorry. She said.  
Solaris nodded. ...again someone I cared about gave their life to protect me. He said.  
Brooke sighed again. That was very sad. I didn't know her long, but Snap was a good wolf, and a good leader. Solaris nodded. I'm starting to wonder I mean. Every time I get close to someone they seem to die, and they also seem to do it protecting me. He said.  
Brooke sighed and smiled. Well, if they do that they must think you're pretty special. Solaris shook his head. ...but that's just it. I'm not special, I'm just me. Brooke smiled back. You sound just like your father. Solaris paused for a moment. What was he like? He asked.  
Brooke sighed. He was wonderful. I don't know why I didn't go with him when he defected to the Talbourne; why I didn't bring you pups with me. Solaris nodded. When Snap well her last words to me were to take care of her mother. Aleu took me and taught me about Aniu, gave me hope when my world was in pieces. When she lost her mate I was there for her, and we did get close, but now... A tear slid out of Solaris' eye as he let his guard down a little. I don't want her to die too. Solaris said.  
Brooke frowned and put her paw on her son's shoulder. Solaris, if there is one thing I could ever teach you it's this never be afraid to love because you might lose the wolf in the end. It hurts when they go, true, but then no one lives forever. You just have to spend everyday like it's your last, and enjoy every moment you can with those you love. Solaris nodded and chuckled.  
What's funny? Brooke asked, a little confused.  
I just told Aleu that a few days ago when we were talking about Shadow. He said. Guess I should listen to my own advice. Brooke smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. No, you should listen to your mother's. Solaris smiled and nuzzled her back. It's good to meet you finally. I remembered a little of you, but just smells, a few glimpses. Brooke sighed. That must've been hard. Solaris nodded. ..but you're here now. Brooke smiled and nodded. ...and fate has brought us together once more. Solaris chuckled. Fate had nothing to do with it. I think Aniu placed her rather powerful paws squarely on top of our family. Brooke smiled. It could be. I must confess I know little of Aniu. Solaris smiled. ...well let me tell you. He said.  
Brooke smiled back and nodded. Sure, she said.

Solaris sighed as he walked through the snow.  
His mother had been asked to serve with the Defense Force and was attached to 2nd Unit under Aleu's command. She'd had to go stand sentry duty, so Solaris had left. He was glad to have met his mother and gotten to know her. They had a lot in common. For some reason now Snap had entered his mind, and would not leave. He'd decided to take a walk to clear his head.  
In his memory he saw Sasha again, her fur stained red as she told him to leave her. Then his memory abruptly shifted to the broken body of Snap lying on the rock a few days ago. ...both of them cared about me. He thought. ...loved me, and now both of them are dead. He sighed and thought of Aleu. I can't lose her. I can only take so much, but I promised Snap and mother said... He stopped. His mind was whirling in circles, long dead faces calling him name, telling him it wasn't his fault as they died.  
...but was it? He thought.  
Suddenly he stopped running. Solaris tilted his nose upward and sniffed the air. Suddenly a whoosh of superheated air caught his ears and a voice sounded in his ears. MOVE! Solaris jumped sideways and the snow exploded where he had just been. He had jumped clear, but not quite far enough. The explosion picked up the snow and threw him through the air. He landed hard on his side and rolled.  
Solaris blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head over his shoulder to see that it was smoking, the fur burnt and singed. He turned his head forward as the Hunter tore through the trees to the front and howled.

Aleu found herself in the cave again. She turned in circles. Nothing has changed. She said to the rock walls. I will not save Shade. ...and if you thought taking my daughter away would change anything you don't know how stubborn I can be. Suddenly the image of a familiar looking brown and gray dog appeared before her. No question of that, you can be very stubborn. He said.  
Aleu whirled around. .papa?! She cried.  
Balto smiled. It's me. He said.  
Aleu smiled and her eyes filled with tears. You you have wings. Balto chuckled and spread them out. Yeah flying myself is the most amazing... He shook his head. ...but I can't talk to you about this now. You have to wake up. Solaris needs you. Find him, quickly. Aleu nodded. I will I... Balto smiled. Aleu, you must hurry. He said.  
Aleu nodded. I love you papa. She said softly.  
Balto nodded and smiled wide. I love you too Aleu, my baby. Aleu's eyes filled with tears. I'll always be your baby. She said softly.  
Balto nodded. Now wake up Aleu, go find him, and hurry!

Aleu opened her eyes. Papa? She asked. ...but he was gone. She sighed. Then she remembered Balto's message.  
I've got to get Tikaani. She thought as she leapt to her feet and tore down the hill. Hold on Solaris, I'm coming!

Solaris' shoulder burned as he picked himself up out of the snow again. He sat his paw on the ground and promptly fell back to the snow. It hurt.  
He looked down at it to see it was charred black, some of the fur glowing orange as little embers lit at the ends. He'd barely dodged the last blast. Solaris stood and the blue glow came back to his eyes, surrounding his paws as well. He swiveled his head and looked at first one hunter, then two, then three. It seems they'd caught up to the fleeing Talbourne.  
Solaris sighed and winced against the pain that filled his whole body.  
He glared at the hunters. The left one shot a fireball toward him and he leapt to the side, dodging this one. He landed a few feet away and was covered by a shower of snow as it fell from the air.  
Solaris ran toward the closest hunter and jumped to the side as it shot one of it's legs at him. He shifted direction and leapt back toward the red tendon that stretched out from the creature. Solaris tore into it with his teeth and snapped it easily.  
The creature roared in pain as it shot a fireball at Solaris, but he was gone long before it hit the snow where he had been, sending up another geyser of snow.  
Solaris kept running as the creature, enraged at having been injured, kept firing fireballs at him. The orange and black dog ran faster, hopping side to side as the fireballs landed quicker and quicker. The blue glow spread up his paws to cover his legs and he picked up speed, the snow exploding behind him.  
Solaris tore full speed at the hunters, running between the second and third ones. The wounded hunter kept firing at him, so fixed on it's target it didn't even notice where he was running. Suddenly the middle hunter was struck by four fireballs that tore it to pieces. Solaris didn't stop, but cheered in his mind as he shifted direction, running at the wounded hunter. The blue glow shifted again and grew to cover his entire body. He was moving so fast now that he had trouble thinking fast enough to move and dodge the fireballs the remaining unwounded hunter continued to fire at him.  
Solaris reached the wounded hunter and leapt from twenty feet away.  
The hunter who was firing at him stopped, having learned from the mistakes of his companion.  
Solaris landed on the hunter's back and started tearing into it where ever he could. His fur was covered in dark red blood as he quickly tore many wounds into the hunters back.  
Suddenly Solaris heard a whistling noise and turned his head in time to see the tail blade of the other hunter flying directly at his head! He had no thought but to raise his paws in front and closed his eyes, waiting for the burst of pain that would mean the end of his life. ...sorry Aleu. He thought.  
The blade struck Solaris' paws and flipped sideways as it came in contact with the blue light that surrounded them. It continued on it's path and smashed Solaris in the head, flipping him backward off of the hunter's back.  
Solaris fell to the snow and lay there, unmoving.  
The blue glow around him flickered and went out.  
The wounded hunter roared and turned, already charging a fireball in it's mouth to blow the wolf dog to pieces.

Aleu ran over the hill.  
SOLARIS! She called.  
She saw the two remaining hunters then and her mind froze. There's no way we can take them. She thought.  
She turned and saw Tikaani. Distract them! I'm going to get Solaris, break contact and get back to the Clan as soon as you can when we're clear. Tikaani nodded and blinked toward the hunters. A bright blue point of light appeared on the shoulder of the hunter turning to kill Solaris.  
The light jumped from the hunter's flank to Tikaanni's eyes and a pulse ran down the beam, causing a small blue expolsion and the hunter to howl in pain. More points appeared and lashed out at the hunter as the little fox ran toward her target.  
The hunter turned away from his fallen prey and started firing at the fox who had foolishly decided to attack it. Tikaani evaded these attacks fairly easily, then leapt through the air as the third hunter joined in.  
Blue points began to rapidly appear along it's side and it dashed away as multiple blue beams lashed out one at a time from Tikaani, blowing holes in several trees between the hunters and fracturing a bolder behind him.  
Tikaani turned her attention back to the wounded hunter and ducked, sliding on her belly as the monster's tail blade sliced over her head.  
That one almost got me She thought.

Aleu waited until Tikaani had engaged the hunters and held their attention, then she blinked toward Solaris, covering the thousand yards between them very quickly. She skidded to a stop beside him and saw the ground splattered with blood.  
You've got to be okay Solaris! Her mind screamed. I can't lose you too, not you! The grey wolf pushed her way under Solaris and stood, her legs shaking a bit with the effort of holding the larger wolf-dog on her shoulders. Aleu concentrated for a moment and her eyes went blue, then she and Solaris were gone.

Tikaani fired off another burst at the as of yet unwounded Hunter. It dodged her attacks again. They're learning. She thought. I'm not strong enough... She shook her head.  
Aniu is my strength... She thought as she leapt over another fireball, close enough for her to feel the heat as it passed beneath. With her I am strong... She ducked under a pair of spikes that sped her way and felt a charge within her body.  
With her I am victorious. Tikaani thought.  
Ten blue points appeared along the wounded hunter's side and beams of light jumped to her in quick succession.  
The hunter fell to it's side and as Tikaani shifted direction toward it a fireball from the other blew a large hole in the snow behind her.  
Tikaani saw Aleu blink out of sight then and sighed. It's done. She thought. Tikaani skidded to a stop, turned, and was gone.  
The remaining hunter howled it's frustration to the sky. It walked over to it's wounded brother and looked down at it, all three heads tilting to the side.  
The hunter was unable to stand, though it was trying.  
The only hunter left standing growled and fired it's tail blade into it's wounded brothers necks.

Chapter IX

Dash smiled and turned to Timbre. Sounds good to me. He said. we'll move the clan further away. We can't really fight them yet I don't think, and we seem to be outrunning the worst of them. Timbre nodded. I think that's what's best, given what we know so far. Dash nodded. Thank you my friend. We'll move out in the morning. Get the clan settled in for the night and make sure sentries remain posted, and a unit on reserve in case we need them. Timbre nodded. It will be done my Alpha. He said.  
Dash nodded. Thank you. There is something I must do that has been on my mind for some time. I'll be out of touch until tomorrow morning. Until then you have command. You're dismissed Timbre. Timbre nodded. Aniu keep you safe my friend. Dash smiled. ...and you. Timbre turned and trotted away to carry out his orders.  
Dash smiled as his friend left and then went off in search of his mate.

June had fallen asleep near a stand of pine trees within the Clan's protection. Dash walked up to her and nuzzled her shoulder.  
June blinked a few times and opened her eyes.  
...Dash? She asked.  
Dash nodded and sat down beside her.  
June sighed. The Alpha finally finds some time for me? She asked.  
Dash sighed. June I don't want any of that anymore. I just want you. June looked up at him, her eyes wide. ...me? She asked.  
Dash nodded. I do June, He said.  
June stood and yawned, sitting beside him. Then Shasta... She said, letting her voice drop.  
Dash sighed. June I'll never forget Shasta. She was my first love. We raised a family together, shared a lifetime but she's gone, and you're here. June smiled sadly. I am Dash. If you want me. Dash smiled and nuzzled her. I do. June pulled away from him and stared at him for a moment. I mean really want me. She said.  
Dash smiled. I do. Really? June asked.  
Dash smiled and tackled her, licking her muzzle June yelped in surprise and smiled.  
.let me prove it to you. Dash said softly.

Aleu stood over Solaris. She'd taken him to a cave set into a hillside not far from the Clan. How did you do it? Aleu thought, remembering the hunter who had been dead when she and Tikaani arrived. There were three of them. You should've been dead there's no way I could... She sighed. Aniu is your strength... She thought. ...as she was mine. Aleu turned and walked out onto the ledge at the opening of the small cave that hung off of the hillside. She turned her head upward to the gray clouds. Just tell me why Aniu... She said aloud. ...why did they have to die. Aleu hung her head and sighed. If this is all part of your plan She shut her eyes as tears began to flow down her face. Why does it have to hurt so badly. She finished. ...first my father, then my mate, then then my daughter? She sighed. What am I supposed to think? She said to herself. Aleu looked upward. For years I trusted you, through losing friends and family, through the massacre of your clan, through even losing my father, but but now I don't know, how can I trust you? You seem to have abandoned me. She sighed again and her ears dropped flat on her head. I don't know what to do, what to think... Aleu stopped and her tears splashed to the rocks.  
...what to believe. She said finally.  
Aleu sighed and turned back to the clouds, but they remained silent.  
She sighed again and turned, walking back inside the cave. She saw Solaris' crumpled form near the back and walked slowly across the smooth cold rocks.  
Aleu stopped next to him and fell, crying softly.  
Silence stretched through the cave, save Aleu's sobs. The weight of all she had lost crashed down on her then, as well as all that she stood to lose. Please don't take him from me Aniu She said. ...please... Aleu heard a muffled chuckle. I don't think I'm going anywhere. Aleu picked up her head.  
Solaris' eyes were open, though he hadn't moved.  
Solaris! Aleu cried.  
She leaned over and buried her face into his shoulder. I was afraid I was going to lose you. Solaris smiled. I was too. He said softly.  
Aleu picked up her head and nuzzled him again. What were you doing out there?! She said.  
Solaris sighed. I needed to think. He said. I got surprised. How did you do it? Aleu asked.  
Solaris shook his head. I don't know Aleu. It was like I was watching my body from outside, and someone else was at the controls. I moved so fast it had to be Aniu. Aleu sighed. Well I'm glad that at least she protected you. Solaris smiled. She's with us Aleu. He said.  
Aleu sighed. Solaris, don't. Please, just stay with me. No talk of Aniu, of spirits, plans, or wars... She turned her head upward. I just need you, only you. Solaris nodded and nuzzled her.

Dash blinked and opened his eyes. He raised his head off of June's shoulder and looked out over the tundra that stretched before him.  
The sun was just beginning to rise, a faint pink glow on the horizon of darkness.  
He stood and stretched.  
June opened her eyes then and smiled. Hey. Dash smiled back, his face almost glowing. ...morning beautiful. He said.  
June stood and nuzzled him. Thank you. She said. ...for coming back to me. Dash nodded. I missed you. He said.  
June nodded. I missed you too. She said.  
Dash smiled.  
June stretched and yawned and then kissed his cheek. Dash I know you have feelings for Shasta, and you always will. I understand that. Sometimes you seem to forget that I had a mate too, and that we lost them at the same time. Dalchei will always be in my mind, and heart, but what we did last night. It wasn't cheating on them, or hurting them in anyway. If I had to guess I'd say Shasta is happy, because you are happy. I know Dalchei is. Dash nodded. I'm sorry June. I've been an idiot lately. June smiled and nuzzled him. Don't worry about that. We're past it now. Just do one thing for me. Dash tilted his head at her. What's that? He asked.  
June smiled. ...love me. Dash smiled back and kissed her softly. I do. He said. I love you June. June smiled back. I love you too. Dash sighed. Well, got to get the Clan up, we're doubling back on ourselves, back into the woods, hopefully we can keep these things on the run until we figure out how Solaris is supposed to save the day. June nodded. Go on then Alpha. Lead the Clan. They need you too. Dash nodded. I'll see you when we stop. June nodded and stretched again.  
Dash turned and walked back toward his sleeping Clan.

Timbre turned his head as Dash approached. ...morning. He said.  
Dash yawned again.  
...long night? Timbre asked with a grin.  
Dash blushed a bit under his fur. I went to see June. He said.  
Timbre nodded as he turned his gaze back to the frozen landscape around him, his eyes scanning for anything that could be a threat to the wolves that slept behind him. How did that go? He asked.  
Dash chuckled. Well I didn't get much sleep. He said. ...but things are good now. I just needed to come to my senses. I know Shasta is happy to see that I'm happy. Timbre smiled. I'm happy to hear that. He said. Dash nodded. The sun is starting to come up, guess it's time. Timbre nodded. ...orders? Dash sighed. Same as last night. I don't see much other option. Timbre nodded.  
Wake the Clan. Dash said. Pull the sentries in and organize them to protect as best we can. One unit to the front, one to the rear and one to either side. Timbre nodded. I recommend spreading out the units on the flanks so they can cover more ground. Dash nodded. Do it, sounds like a good idea. He said.  
Aleu ran up to the two then. Dash! She called.  
Dash swiveled his head. Aleu? He asked. What is it, trouble? Aleu sighed. ...of a sort. Solaris was injured last night. He went out on a walk to clear his head and got ambushed by three hunters. Dash sighed. Oh no without him we're truly lost. He said.  
Aleu smiled. Oh he's okay, or will be in a short time. He was banged up pretty good, but Tikaani and I got to him before they finished him off. Tikaani distracted them and I got him out of there. ...and Tikaani? Timbre asked.  
...is fine. Aleu said.  
How did you know to go out and get him? Dash asked.  
Aleu smiled. Dad. She said.  
Dad? Dash asked.  
He has wings Dash. Aleu said.  
Dash smiled.  
Hate to interrupt, Timbre said, but we've got to get the Clan moving soon. Dash nodded. How bad is Solaris? Aleu sighed. Not well enough to move yet. She said.  
Dash sighed in return. ...how long? He asked.  
...should be fine in a week or so. She said.  
Dash nodded. Well we can't stay here that long. Aleu nodded. I know. I was thinking we'd meet you in a week's time when he's healed. Timbre sighed. Aleu, you're a Lieutenant. I need you here. Aleu nodded. I know, but I've got someone in mind to replace me temporarily. Timbre sighed.  
...please Timbre. She said, tears springing to her eyes. He's all I've got left. I can't lose him. I have to stay and protect him. Who do you have in mind? Dash asked.  
...Tikaani. Aleu said.  
A fox leading a unit of wolves? Timbre said.  
Dash laughed. A strange sight to be sure, but stranger things have happened. I guess. Timbre said.  
...please? Aleu asked.  
Dash nodded. Very well. Aleu, you stand detached from your unit to guard over Aniu's Child of Light so that he can fulfill his destiny when the time comes. Aleu nodded. I was thinking too... Dash looked at her. yes? Aleu looked up at him. I think it's time to return home. Why? Dash asked.  
Aleu shook her head. We're just getting picked apart out here. If you lead them back, in a week's time we'll meet you at scouting point 4. Should have enough time to rejoin you there and figure out a battle plan. It's time to end this. I'm tired of losing friends and family. Dash sighed. If this goes badly you could lose a lot more. He said.  
Aleu nodded. I know Dash, but it's home. We have to go back. Uina must be stopped. ...and I know Solaris can do it. You believe in Aniu again? Timbre asked.  
Aleu sighed. It's hard not to believe in something that you have seen right in front of your face. I know she is leading this clan, but she and I? I don't know. I don't think I can ever forgive her. Timbre sighed and nodded.  
Dash looked at Aleu. You're sure? Aleu nodded. It's what I would do. She said.  
Dash nodded back and smiled. Well you've never led us wrong before... He said. He turned to Timbre. Orders have changed my friend. Tell the Clan we're returning home and to prepare themselves. Timbre nodded. Yes my Alpha. Dash sighed. Timbre... Timbre chuckled. Shall I carry out the order? He asked.  
Dash nodded grudgingly.  
Aniu keep you safe My Alpha, Aleu. ...and you. They both responded.

The clan was organized as Dash had ordered. Instead of pointing back toward the forest they now pointed across the flat Tundra.  
Dash turned and looked at Aleu. I hope you're right. He said.  
Aleu smiled. Regardless of how we are getting along personally. I know Aniu is guiding this clan. Dash nodded.  
Solaris and I will meet you at scouting point four in one week. Aleu said. Then we take back our home. Dash nodded.  
...and then Uina dies. Aleu said.  
Aniu be with us, Dash whispered, no small amount of fear in his voice.  
Aleu smiled. Stay safe brother. Dash smiled. You two, don't worry, we'll be there in a week. Aleu nodded.  
Dash turned and ran up to the front of the clan.  
Aleu turned and trotted up the hillside until she came to the opening of the cave she'd hidden Solaris in. She hopped up on the ledge overhanging the hill and looked out over the tundra as Dash took his place at the head of the Clan. Aleu heard orders being barked down the line.  
So they let you stay? A voice from behind her said.  
Aleu turned her head to see Solaris standing there. What are you doing up? You should rest. She said.  
Solaris smiled and walked up to her side and sat down.  
Aleu let the matter drop and watched as the Clan began to move out.  
After a few minutes they were only black dots.  
Solaris raised his paw and placed it on her shoulder as the sun blazed over the horizon, shining it's warmth on all beneath. The bright orange light cut away the darkness where ever they met, leaving only shadows here and there, lucky enough to be hidden behind an object and spared the power of the suns light.  
Aleu looked at Solaris and smiled.  
He smiled back.  
Thank you Aniu, Aleu thought. ...thank you.

...to be continued.

Be on the lookout! RTW is back to stay. The next story is already in the works, and as soon as Solaris and I get the plot nailed down and the pacing set up I will begin writing it. It has felt so very good to get back into this universe. This story was very hard, but very fun to write. I look forward to the next, and the next and the next.


End file.
